


Hostility

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 294: Satan’s Witches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostility

HOSTILITY

Sometimes I think the Powers That Be have it in for me. First, they took my pop when I was just a kid. Then They moved me 3,000 miles away from my mom and brother. If that wasn’t enough, They made me fight in somebody else’s lousy war. I came back and became a cop just for spite. Then, as if I had earned an award for surviving, They send me Hutch. He almost makes up for it all. But the Powers have this real mean streak ‘cuz Hutch, the one person who keeps me from drownin’ in this toilet bowl called life, is my complete opposite. Blond-haired, book smart, nature boy Hutch. It’s almost as if the Powers That Be are waitin’ for us to drive each other crazy. But that ain’t gonna happen. The more those Powers push, the more we shove. I figure it’s our differences that make us stronger. Now They’re so pissed that Hutch and I still aren’t at each other’s throats that They dream up this crazy fishing trip, complete with snakes and human sacrifices. And I'm like some damn woodsy virgin out here. But that’s okay by me. I get off on hostility.


End file.
